Alluring Secret
by Hayato Migikata
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang cinta terlarang antara seorang Malaikat yang jatuh dan seorang manusia yang mengetahui rahasia sang Malaikat secara tidak sengaja. AU, OOC, BL. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED AS HIBARI KYOUYA'S B'DAY PRESENT!
1. It's About a Fallen Angel

N/A :: ello c:  
>ini songfic loh c:<br>ngerjain malem-malem jam 12 sampe jam stengah 2 pagi buat chapter 1-  
>habis malem" bosen gatau mau ngapain D8;<br>yaudahlayah sesi curhat selesai! o/  
>enjoy~ 8D<p>

Title :: Alluring Secret  
>Rate :: T. boys' love detected!<br>Disclaimer :: yah kalo KHR & VOCALOID punya saya— saya gausah sekolah deh 8D; /plak. KHR punya Akira Amano & VOCALOID punya Yamaha. -..-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itupun kalau harus membunuh diriku<strong>_

_**aku tak peduli**_

_**asalkan kau bahagia**_

_**akupun bahagia**_

x*x*x*x

Aku baru saja pindah ke Namimori-chuu.  
>Mengharapkan lingkungan baru yang tidak seperti sekolah lamaku, Kokuyo.<p>

Namaku adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Memasuki kelas 1 SMA di Namimori-chuu bukanlah hal yang menegangkan bagiku, tidak seperti murid-murid baru pada biasanya akan merasa gelisah kalau datang ke sekolah baru. Aku sering pindah sekolah, sangat sering. Jadi, hal seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa bagiku.

Mataku berwarna tidak sama dan angka '6' yang ada di mata kananku menjadi daya tarik diriku. Bagi manusia biasa, mempunya mata seperti itu tidaklah normal. Banyak yang menanyakan apakah itu lens atau bukan. Mata kananku yang berwana merah itu asli. Aku bukanlah manusia biasa.

_**~A fallen angel, who had lost his wings, devoted his body to a defiled vow.~**_

Aku adalah malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Tuhan menghukumku karena aku pergi ke neraka yang sebenarnya pada malaikat dilarang untuk pergi ke sana. Lucifer, si raja neraka, mengubah warna mata kananku dan angka '6' pun muncul karena aku telah melewati 6 alam penderitaan. Aku juga diberikannya trident. Mengapa aku melakukannya? Karena aku bosan. Bosan di surga. Bosan melihat rutinitas surga yang tak pernah berubah. Roh-roh melayang kesana kemari setiap hari. Aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda!

_**~Although he used to be in love with someone, with his own hands, he completely erased his past.~**_

Berberapa lama kemudian, Tuhan mengetahui bahwa aku sedang di neraka. Akupun dihukum. Aku diusir dari neraka dan surga dan disuruh tinggal di bumi sampai aku dapat membahagiakan seseorang yang spesial untukku. Seseorang yang spesial? Siapa? Entahlah.

Sebelum dihukum, namaku adalah Kiri Tenshi, yang berarti Malaikat Kabut.

x*x*x*x

"Hei kamu," panggil seseorang berambut hitam dengan nada serius. "murid baru?"

Fuuki Iinchou. Sudah jelas sekali kalau dia itu adalah Hibari Kyouya, ketua komunitas kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya dan kekuasaanya. Banyak orang mengenal namanya, termasuk murid-murid Kokuyou. Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tetapi hanya dengan melihat tulisan 'Fuuki Iinchou' yang tertera di arm-band yang dikaitkan dengan peniti di lengan seragam hitamnya, sudah diketahu kalau dia adalah Hibari Kyouya.

"Kufufu~ iya. Hibari Kyouya, kalau tidak salah?"

Sang prefek menyipitkan matanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan mematikannya yang lumayan terkenal dapat membuat orang ketakutan bukan main.

"Hn. Bagaimana kau tahu, herbivore?"

"Oya oya, Hibari-san. Kau lumayan terkenal, kau tahu?" kataku sambil tersenyum. Tatapan Hibari tidak berubah.

"Hm?"

"Kufufu~ sepertinya kau meragukan diriku…"

Tatapan Hibari yang tadinya tertuju kepada kedua mataku sekarang berpaling ke mata kananku yang merah. Terlihat dari sorotan matanya.

"Terserah apa katamu, herbivore." Lalu Hibari pergi membelakangiku.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Entahlah. Mungkin dia berpikir seperti orang lain: "Apakah Rokudo Mukuro memakai lens di mata kanannya?" Aku sendiri tidak peduli perkataan orang yang selalu mengira mata kananku memakai lens. Walaupun aku berkata kalau ini asli, tak ada yang percaya. Aku kembali melihat daftar murid. Kelas 10A, itulah kelasku. Di sinilah, aku akan mulai mengerjakan janjiku. Janji yang menentukan kekembalianku ke rumahku, surga…

* * *

><p>…..abal fic is always abal ;;<br>ini jalannya jadi lambat banget sih ficnya orz;  
>mau review, ga review, terseraaahh~<br>updatenya kapan" ya- author mau ujian sih ;;  
>kasih flame &amp; saya bakar kamu pake dying will flame c:<p> 


	2. I'm Actually

N/A :: ebuset /banyak/ yang penasaran yak 8')  
>saya terharuuuuuu~ (?)<p>

Yaudah langsung to the point aja! Chapter 2!  
>enjyoooooooooi~<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah 2 minggu sejak aku bersekolah di Namimori-chuu dan aku belum mendapatkan teman satupun. Setiap kali aku masuk ke kelas, bukan tatapan hangat dan ramah yang kudapat, melainkan tatapan dingin dan sinis. 'eh, liat deh ada mata belang', 'eww model rambutnya aneh sekali!' adalah kata-kata yang kudengar setiap hari di kelasku. Ya… tidak seperti di Kokuyo, aku di sini menjadi bahan olokan. Di Kokuyo, aku dicintai semua teman-temanku. Mereka tidak peduli dengan warna mataku dan bentuk rambutku yang dapat dikatakan unik ini. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin kembali ke Kokuyo. Tetapi, aku tidak menemukan orang spesial itu di Kokuyo. Walaupun kedua sahabat karibku, Ken dan Chikusa, aku perlakukan dengan baik , aku tidak merasa kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah orang spesial yang kucari.<p>

"Wah! ada nanas lewat~"

Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian ratus perkataan yang dilontarkan murid-murid sekelasku. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja menghajar mereka. Tetapi itu melanggar perjanjianku sebagai malaikat yang terbuang. Aku tidak boleh melukai mereka. Sangat menyedihkan? Ya. Demi kepulanganku ke surga aku rela menerima perkataan-perkataan mereka.

x*x*x*x

Hari selasa. Hari yang membosankan. Tidak, setiap hari itu membosankan. Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Tidak seperti biasanya, diam di kelas dan melihat-lihat atau membaca buku, aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Sepertinya di situ sangat tenang dan tak ada siapapun di sana. Aku membuka pintu yang mengarah ke atap sekolah. Aku berjalan maju ke depan sampai aku dapat menggapai pagar pembatas. Aku melihat ke depan dan aku dapat melihat seluruh Namimori dari sini. Aku lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingku kalau ada orang lain di atap atau tidak.

"oya oya~ sepertinya aman-aman saja. Oke, deh!"

Aku melepaskan jaketku dan mengeluarkan sayapku. Capek juga kan kalau membungkam sayap di bawah seragam? Aku melakukan ini agar otot-otot sayapku nanti tidak sakit pada malam hari.

_**An injured angel who had lost his way was roaming on the streets in the sunset,~**_

Aku medesah lega, "Lega banget!". Kalau aku jelaskan, ini rasanya seperti meluruskan kaki saat kaki hampir kesemutan.

Sayap-sayapku yang berwarna putih mutiara ini berkilauan memantulkan cahaya, kehangatan sinar matahari membuatku ingin merentangkan saypku selebar-lebarnya. Sungguh, ini adalah suatu perasaan yang indah. Aku membiarkan sinar matahari menyentuh mukaku dan lalu aku menutup mataku dan tiduran di lantai atap sekolah.

"Hn, siapa di sana?"

Ah! Ada seseorang di sini! Aku segera menengok ke atap yang lebih tinggi dan aku melihat Hibari Kyouya, terduduk dan memperhatikan sayap-sayapku.

"A-ah Hibari! Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat! Err—"

"Kau. Kau bukan manusia."

JLEB! Tepat pada sasaran! Aku merasa seperti ada panah yang menusuk diriku. Aku pun tertunduk. Penyamaranku sebagai manusia telah terbongkar oleh Hibari Kyouya. Sebagai prefek dari Namimori pasti dia akan menyebarkan ke semua orang apa yang dia telah lihat!

"Karena itu aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati!"

A-APA? Aku panik, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hibari melompat dari atap yang lebih tinggi dan mendarat tepat di depanku dan mengayunkan tonfanya. '_Ini sungguh gawat!_' kataku dalam benakku.

Hibari terus mengayunkan tonfanya kepadaku dan aku harus menghindar. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja membalas serangannya tapi itu akan melanggar janjiku.

"AKH!" sakit. Salah satu tonfanya berhasil memukul perutku.

"UGH!" dan tanganku.

"AH!" dan pipiku. Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku berjalan maju lalu menggenggam kedua tonfa Hibari. Hibari mencoba melepaskan tonfa-tonfanya dari genggaman tanganku tetapi usahanya hanya sia-sia.

"Hei. Lepaskan sekarang juga." Hibari menggoyang-goyangkan tonfanya dengan lebih agresif, namun tetap saja itu tidak bekerja untukku. Lalu aku memojokkan dia ke tembok yang terdekat. Tangan kiriku meraih kedua tangannya dan tangan kananku menyingkirkan kedua tonfa-tonfanya.

"Kufufu~ sepertinya kau sudah tahu rahasiaku," kataku sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Hibari terdiam, tetapi muka seriusnya tidak pudar sedikitpun. "Oya oya, sungguh merepotkan. Kalau begini mau ga mau aku harus membuatmu diam, kufufu~"

Aku memandangi matanya yang berwarna abu-abu kehitaman itu. Jadi seperti ini kah mata manusia bila dilihat dari dekat? Matanya memancarkan aura gelap dan tekat membunuh yang besar, tapi tetap indah untuk dilihat.

_**~And encountered a lonesome boy, whose eyes were stunningly beautiful.~**_

"Lepaskan aku. Mau apa kau, herbivore?"

Sepertinya aku menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuat Hibari terdiam. Kufufu~

"Okeh, kau akan kulepaskan. Tapi dengan syarat, kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa tentang apa yang kau lihat, ya? Tolong rahasiakan dari siapapun!" Aku memohon dan memaksa Hibari dengan tatapan mata yang mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hibari.

"Hn. Terserah aku. Bukan urusanmu."

HAH? APA? APANYA YANG BUKAN URUSANKU? Ini jelas-jelas gawat, Hibari Kyouya sang pemimpin dari komunitas kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu! Dasar, apakah kau tidak mengerti? Oke, aku harus tenang. Harus tenang. Ayo tenang Mukuro Rokudo. Tenaaanngggg…

"Oya oya, sepertinya kau tidak akan mengerti mengapa," Hibari melontarkan death-glarenya untuk kesekian kalinya kepadaku. Lumayan menakutkan, sih. "akan kuceritakan mengapa aku mempunyai dua benda di belakangku ini. Kau mau dengar?" Perlahan, death-glare Hibari memudar. Bagus Mukuro. "Sekarang, aku akan melepaskanmu. Capek tau memegangi kedua tanganmu dengan satu tangan dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Tapi kamu harus janji! Jangan menggigitku sampai mati,"

"Hn," aku melepaskan Hibari dan membiarkan dia duduk di lantai. Aku duduk di depannya. Lalu aku mulai bercerita tentang masa laluku.

_**~The instant when their eyes met, the wretched angel immediately fell in love,~**_

Matanya yang abu-abu kehitaman membawa ketenangan bagiku, walaupun secara realita itu tidak mungkin. Aku terus menatap matanya yang indah itu. Terkadang Hibari melihat-lihat ke arah lain ketika aku bercerita, tetapi sepertinya dia tertarik dengan masa laluku.

"…jadi itulah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendarat di bumi dan… yah—mempunyai kedua sayap ini,"

Hibari terdiam dan dari sorot tatap matanya, dia seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"H-hei ini asli loh!" aku memegang sayap kiriku dan mengarahkannya pada Hibari. "coba pegang kalau kau tak percaya. Kufufu~"

Awal-awalnya dia segan memegang sayapku, tetapi kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya dan mencoba menggapai sayapku.

Momen ketika tangannya memegang sayapku, aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Entah itu hangat, senang, panik atau bahkan… cinta? Mungkin. Tetapi tidak terlalu jelas jadi aku tidak yakin kepada perasaanku yang terakhir itu. Raut muka Hibari berubah. Kaget? Mungkin.

Ketika Hibari memegangi sayapku, salah satu bulunya terjatuh. Hibari kaget dengan jatuhnya bulu itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa kok," aku menggengam tangan kanan Hibari, tangan kiriku mengambil bulu yang jatuh dan memberikannya kepada Hibari sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan kedua tanganku. "Ini untukmu. Kenang-kenangan bertemu dengan malaikat, kufufu~ Hei, kejadian seperti ini tidak selalu terjadi pada setiap orang, tahu? Hanya orang yang beruntung yang dapat bertemu dengan malaikat dengan bentuk aslinya, lebih beruntung lagi kalau sempat berbicara dengannya, kufufu~" aku tersenyum lagi, kali ini memberikan senyuman yang ramah, tidak seperti biasanya yang menyeringai. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

Ketika aku melepaskan genggamanku, Hibari membuka tangannya dan terlihat di atas telapak tangannya terdapat sehelai sayap malaikat. Aku kembali melihat mata Hibari dan kali ini sepertinya Hibari menyadarinya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, herbivore?" katanya sambil melihat diriku dengan tatapan serius. Sepertinya aku merusak suasana _amazement_ yang sedang Hibari alami.

_**~and, with his feelings intensifying,~**_

"Hibari Kyouya," kataku memulai percakapan dengan topik yang berbeda, "kau tahu tidak kalau kau adalah…"

"Hn?"

"Kau adalah teman pertamaku di Namimori-chuu, dan karena itulah…"

_Ting ~ Tong ~ Teng ~ Tong_

Sial. Bel berbunyi. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku mendekatkan mukaku ke muka Hibari. Dia tampak was-was dengan tingkah lakuku yang tiba-tiba ini.

_**~they opened the box of taboo.~**_

"Hibari Kyouya, aku menyukaimu,"

Aku mengecup bibir Hibari Kyouya yang lembut itu. Aku kaget dengan sensasi yang diberikan. Sensasi yang berbeda dan aku menyukainya.

Setelah berberapa detik, aku melepaskan kecupanku dan tersenyum sebentar terhadapnya.

"Kali ini kau sangat amat beruntung dapat berciuman dengan malaikat, kufufu~ Jaa ne, fuuki iinchou! Mata ashita!"

Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan lalu aku tersadar dengan apa yang barusan aku lakukan. Dasar bodoh.

* * *

><p>….idih =))<br>moso begini sih =..=  
>tapi kata lagunya begitu orzz; ngikut aja deh =AAAA=;;<p>

Balesin reviews anon—KALIAN PUNYA ACC FFN KNAPA MASIH PAKE ANON HAH =)) yasudlah -..-

**Kyou**: iya kyou sabar yah ini author BARU KELAR ujian =)) sabar sabar wwww

**Aiko**: iya itu pendek sengajaa ||D *dzigh* kan itu diceritain kenapa dia pindah ke nami— eh blom ya? Eh udah blom sih -..- *bah*

**ViraYuuki lagi males login**: DATENG" MANGGIL" CHROME =)) *glundung* GYAHAHA epic tuh kalo kaya gitu— si Black134 [user ffn] lagi bikin fanart ini fic HAHAHA tadinya tak suruh Hibari pake dress kaya Miku punya gitu tapi- =w=;; /author & black takut dikamikorosu orz/

AUTHOR MAU CURHAT! D8  
>author habis ujian loh. Habis ujian. Author ujian. lah trus kenapa?/  
>ini ngetiknya nyolong" waktu luang di rumah nih orz; padahal kan ga boleh buka lappie ;; JDERRRR

Trus author juga galau nih mau lanjutin ini fic apa nggak soalnya udah ada yang ngambil tema yang sama jadi males ntar ada dobel-_- lanjutin ga, minna?

mau review ga review ya terserah anda~  
>kasih flame &amp; tak bom kamu pake sistema CAI oke? c:<p> 


	3. A Forbidden Love

Hello hello c:  
>ujung"nya lanjut juga gara" dipaksa kanjeng ratu ayu 6996MC -_-;<br>sama den Black134 yang bakal injek" harga diri Rasiel [author RPer Rasiel] saya lagi kalo nggak lanjut OTL;;

Oya, お誕生日お目でと、雲雀さん！  
>tak relain (?) update cepet" HAHAHAHA spesial buat hibakyun~ tonfa'ed

Beta'ed by 6996MC hoho 8'D

ini chapter 3nyaaaaaa :3  
>chapter yg ini rada" gitu deh— tapi nggak sampe parah banget! =))<br>enjoy aja yah wwww  
>disclaimer udah di chapter 1 =..= moso di sini ditulis juga?<br>yaudah deh tulis—

KHR belongs to Akira Amano. If I am to own KHR I would make 6918 & 8059 a canon pairing, or even worse HAHAHAHA

VOCALOID belongs to Crypton. Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~ by Hitoshizuku-P「ひとしずくＰ」

_～秘密の誘惑：風紀委員長と堕天使の誓い～_

_Apa yang telahku lakukan?_

_Mengapa ini semua terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba?_

_Padahal aku tidak yakin atas perasaanku kepadanya._

_Mengapa?_

_Mungkin perasaan itu benar, mungkin juga tidak._

x*x*x*x

Sejak hari itu, setiap jam istirahat siang aku pergi ke atap sekolah untuk merentangkan sayapku. Walaupun aku mempunyai sayap, aku tidak bisa terbang karena kekuatanku untuk terbang telah dicabut. Hibari Kyouya yang biasa tiduran di atap sekolah sudah terbiasa melihat sayapku.

Beberapa hari telah terlewatkan sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Hibari dan hubunganku dengannya semakin erat dari hari ke hari. Terkadang, ketika aku duduk di lantai atap sambil melihat pemandangan kota Namimori, dia datang dan duduk di sebelahku sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Aku sih tidak apa-apa, bahkan aku merasa senang karena dia lebih dekat denganku dibanding orang lain. Dia berhenti memanggilku 'herbivore' dan memanggil namaku secara langsung. Dia juga sering bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama menjadi pemimpin komite kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu, dia bercerita dia sering sekali menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada seorang murid berambut silver yang tidak pernah memakai seragamnya dengan baik dan benar, sesuai dengan kehendak Hibari. Ingin sekali Hibari menggigit murid itu sampai mati.

"Ah, tapi Hibari! Aku juga jarang memakai seragam dengan baik dan benar…"

"Kamu pengecualian, nanas."

Ah senangnya, aku adalah pengecualian dari kedisplinannya. Aku tertawa mendengar perkataan Hibari yang terdengar seperti ingin melindungiku dari 'sisi gelap'nya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ingin menanyakan Hibari tentang sesuatu.

"Oh iya, rumahmu di mana?"

Hibari sedang bersenderan di pundakku dan sayap kiriku menyelimutinya dari belakang. Ia langsung menoleh menatapku. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku mulai memanas.

"Aku jarang pulang. Kamu mau apa?"

"Jarang pulang? Oya oya, kamu ke mana saja sampai-sampai jarang pulang?

"Di sini. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, kamu mau apa, Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Aku ingin main ke rumahmu sekali-sekali. Boleh ya? Kufufu~"

Hibari kemudian terdiam. Ujung jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya dan kedua pupil matanya tertuju pada sudut kanan matanya. Pemandangan yang sungguh manis. Aku suka—bukan, sangat suka ketika Hibari membuat ekspresi imut seperti itu. Kemudian matanya kembali menatapku.

"Boleh. Ini alamatnya," Hibari memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumahnya kepadaku.

_**~What he sought, was the forbidden fruit hidden behind their smiles.~**_

"Err—Hibari? Bolehkah aku pergi ke rumahmu malam minggu ini? Apakah kau sibuk?"

"Boleh. Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Aku bebas pada hari libur untuk minggu ini,"

Aku tersenyum menyeringai, lalu aku berpindah posisi ke depan Hibari.

"Baiklah," sayapku kemudian menutupi tubuhku dan Hibari. Aku mencondongkan kepalaku mendekati mukanya yang imut itu. "Terima kasih, Hibari Kyouya." Aku mengecup bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya perlahan meraih kepalaku dan dia membalas kecupanku.

x*x*x*x

Aku mengenakan kaos hitam, jaket berwarna putih dengan celana jeans biru. Sepatu _converse_ berwarna indigo, dan _headphone_ berwarna hitam-ungu yang mengelilingi leherku. Kabel _headphone_ tersambung kepada iPod indigo-ku. Aku menginjakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan apartamentku dan menguncinya dari luar. _Headphone_ kupasang dan aku berjalan pergi menuju ke rumah sang carnivore tercinta.

"Ha-halo Mukuro-senpai!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat menyapa diriku ketika kami berpas-pasan di jalan secara tidak sengaja.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun! Ha—" belum sempat selesai aku mengucapkan 'halo', tiba-tiba temannya yang berambut silver memotong perkataanku.

"OI NANAS! Jangan sentuh Jyuudaime! Pergi kau dari hadapan Jyuudaime sebelum aku meledakkan kepala nanasmu!"

"Oya?"

A-apa sih… dasar adik kelas yang menyebalkan. Aku hanya mengatakan 'halo'! Hanya itu! Apa masalahnya sih?

"Go…Gokudera-kun! Hentikan! Aku hanya mengatakan 'halo' kepadanya kok! A-ayo pergi saja! Jaa ne, Mukuro-senpai!"

"Baik Jyuudaime! Kita tinggalkan saja si kepala nanas ini!" Gokudera pergi berlari sambil menyeret Tsunayoshi-kun.

"Jaa, Tsunayoshi-kun," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke Tsunayoshi-kun.

Gokudera Hayato adalah… adik kelas yang sangat _nyolot_. Tidak punya rasa hormat pada kakak kelas. Dasar, kepala gurita. 'Kau seharusnya berkaca dahulu sebelum mengatai orang lain. Sendirinya juga punya bentuk rambut yang aneh. Ah, biarkan saja. Tidak penting'.

Now playing, Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Aku suka sekali pada lagu ini. Iringan gitar akustik pada awal lagu dan aransemen lagunya yang sangat bagus membuatku merasa sangat dekat dengan orang yang kucintai. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengarkan lagu ini. Entah mengapa lagu ini selalu mengingatkan diriku pada Hibari.

Ah ya! ngomong-ngomong, rumahnya Hibari…

x*x*x*x

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah mansion besar yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Hibari. Mansion yang berpagar besi hitam dan tinggi. Bentuk bangunan yang besar membuat mansion ini terlihat seperti istana. Halaman yang sangat luas dengan jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna coklat muda yang tersusun dengan rapi. Di kanan dan kiri jalan, terdapat taman hijau dengan pohon-pohon yang tersusun rapi dan di tengah-tengah jalan setapak terdapat sebuah air mancur yang membuat halaman rumah Hibari terkesan mewah. Mansion Hibari berwarna coklat-krem dan bernuansa sangat mewah. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka seorang Hibari Kyouya mempunyai rumah sebesar dan semewah ini.

Aku berjalan ke pintu masuk rumah dan tepat sebelum aku menekan bel rumah seseorang telah membukakan pintu dari dalam.

"Lama sekali."

"Kufufu~ Maaf. Tadi aku berpas-pasan dengan Tsunayoshi-kun dan- si kepala gurita saat berjalan ke sini,"

"Oh. Ya sudah. Yang penting kau datang,"

"Oya oya…" Hibari pun mempersilahkan aku masuk ke mansionnya dan tanpa ragu-ragu aku segera masuk.

Dari luar mansion itu sudah terlihat mewah, di dalam, mansion itu terlihat lebih mewah lagi. Karpet berwarna merah tergelar di sepanjang lantai koridor yang luas. Hibari mengantarku ke ruang tengah yang terletak di sebelah ruang depan.

"Duduk di sini," kata Hibari memperintahku untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di depan televisi. "Aku akan segera kembali," Hibari pergi ke arah belakang.

"Oya? Kamu mau ke mana?"

Hibari tidak menghiraukanku, dia terus berjalan ke belakang tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Hm, Hibari banget. Aku sih tidak marah karena aku tahu Hibari orangnya seperti ini.

Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang tengah di rumah Hibari. Ada sebuah lampu chandelier yang tergantung di tengah ruangan dan tepat di bawahnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diselimuti oleh kain berwarna ungu dengan corak-corak yang dijahit oleh benang berwarna emas. Di depan meja itu terdapat televisi LCD berukuran lumayan besar dengan speaker besar di sebelah kiri dan kanan televisi sehingga menyerupai satu set home theatre. Aku melihat ke tembok sebelah kanan dan melihat sebuah lukisan. Itu adalah sebuah lukisan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan kimono berwarna ungu. Bentuk hidung dan bibirnya mirip sekali dengan Hibari punya. Wanita yang sangat cantik. Lalu aku melihat di sebelah kiri lukisan wanita itu ada sebuah lukisan seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang pendek. Model rambutnya, bentuk matanya dan tatapan matanya mirip sekali dengan Hibari punya. Sepertinya dia orangnya juga tegas seperti Hibari.

Kemudian Hibari datang membawa dua gelas minuman dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa.

"Oya oya? Tumben kau seperti ini,"

Hibari menatapku dengan tajam sambil menggerutu dan kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"…"

Aku menunjuk lukisan yang di sebelah kanan.

"Itu— ibumu?"

"Ya,"

Lalu aku menunjuk lukisan yang di sebelah kiri.

"Dan itu Ayahmu?"

"Ya,"

"Sekarang mereka sedang di mana?"

"Otousan dinas ke luar negri dan Kaasan dinas juga tetapi ke luar kota. Mereka pulang minimal dua tahun sekali," Hibari membuang mukanya berusaha menyembunyikan muka sedihnya, ia mengira aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena bertanya tentang orang tuanya

"Oh, maaf." Jawabku singkat, dan seperti biasanya dia menjawab dengan singkat juga.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar dan aku mulai merasa sangat bersalah. Kemudian aku merangkul pundaknya dari samping, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyouya. Kau tidak sendirian, kok. Kufufu~" kataku sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan kau untuk memanggilku Kyouya, hm?"

"…err—"

"Terserah lah."

Aku tediam. raut muka Hibari tampak seperti biasa lagi, tetapi matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya dengan tepat, tetapi hanya ada satu cara yang aku pikirkan.

"Kyouya…"

Hibari dengan spontan menoleh kepadaku dan tanpa sadar jarak antara muka kami hanya tersisa berberapa sentimeter.

"Apa yang ka—"

_**To grant an unforgivable love between a human and an angel**__**,~**_

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat berada di atas bibirnya, matanya membelak kaget. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sekilas berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan mendominasi. Lidahku menjilat bibir bawahnya meminta untuk dapat masuk ke dalam. Karena merasa kehabisan nafas, ia mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas, tetapi tergantikan dengan lidahku yang menjulur masuk. Lidahku langsung menelusuri setiap sudut gua panas itu, mengambil semua pasokan oksigen yang ada di dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk mengikuti alur mainku. Perlahan aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Muka Kyouya merah padam dan dia tampak kelelahan. Mungkin dia kaget dengan tindakanku yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau manis. Kufufu~"

Kyouya melirik ke arah bawah kanan. Sepertinya dia malu.

"Kyouya?"

"Hn…"

"Kamarmu di mana?"

Kyouya langsung menatap diriku dengan tatapan tajam dan sepertinya curiga dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya bertanya. Aku penasaran."

Kyouya terdiam. Mukanya yang merah dan nafasnya sedikit tidak teratur karena kegiatan yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Naik tangga yang di sebelah kanan, pintu kedua. Ada tulisan 'dilarang masuk atau kugigit kau sampai mati' di depan pintunya. Aku serius tentang tulisan itu. Kau mau apa?"

"Kufufu~ oke deh!" Aku menggendong Kyouya dengan gaya bridal style dan dengan sigap Kyouya berusaha memberontak untuk turun. "Up up here we go!"

"Hei! Turunkan aku!"

"Nanti ya kalo sudah sampai di kamarmu. Kufufu~" aku berjalan ke tangga yang ada di sebelah kanan. Kyouya mencoba melompat tetapi aku memeganginya dengan sangat erat sehingga ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah. Aku mulai menaiki anak tangga. Ketika sudah separuh jalan ke lantai dua, Kyouya tiba-tiba memberontak dengan sangat keras.

"Nee, Kyouya. Kalau kamu tetap berontak aku akan menjatuhkanmu loh. Kau akan mengglundung ke bawah dan terjadilah insiden pembunuhan seorang fuuki iinchou."

"Kau tidak akan berani dan aku tidak akan mati secepat itu…"

"Kufufu~ aku hanya bercanda." Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mempercepat langkahku ke lantai dua. Hibari melipat tangannya dan menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia kesal, tapi aku yakin amarahnya akan segera reda.

Ketika aku sampai di lantai dua, aku segera mencari pintu yang ada tulisan 'dilarang masuk atau kugigit kau sampai mati' dan aku menemukannya! Kubuka pintunya menggunakan lenganku. Kyouya masih terdiam. Sepertinya dia menyerah.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakannya pada satu-satunya tempat tidur pada ruangan itu yang berukuran queen-size. Dengan cepat aku memposisikan tanganku di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Kyouya dan kakiku di sisi-sisi badannya.

"Kau mau apa, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Tanganku meraih dagu Kyouya dan mencium bibirnya. Ia membalas kecupanku dan kita saling berbagi sebuah ciuman yang panas. Kyouya mendesah kaget dan lalu membalas ciumanku. Setelah berberapa detik kita berciuman, aku melepaskan ciuman kita. Segaris saliva menghubungkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kemudian aku menciumnya lagi dan lalu aku turun menciumi dagunya dan ke lehernya. Aku menggigit sisi lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak merah. Kyouya terus mendesah.

"Kyouya…"

"h-haah.. a-apa?" muka Kyouya sangat merah dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

_**~the only way was to demolish everything.~**_

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Aku berpindah dari leher Kyouya ke telinganya. Aku menjilat telinganya dan Kyouya merinding karena sensasi yang kuberikan.

"Boku wa aishite desu ka?" [translate: Do you love me?]

Tangan Kyouya meraih pungungku dan memeluk diriku sehingga aku menimpa Kyouya. Kemudian dia berbisik kepadaku.

"daisuki, nappo-heddo. Iie, Mukuro…" [translate: I love you, pineapple-head. No, Mukuro…"

_～秘密の誘惑：風紀委員長と堕天使の誓い～_

TERHAROE 8'D

pertamakalinya nulis French kiss UHUHUHU

maap kalo jelek—pertamakalinya nulis pake adegan beginian lol =))  
>okeh author mau mbalesin reviews yg ga bisa dibales~ o

**Penyet males log in**: IH MAKASIH 8'D critanya makin lama makin ngalor ngidul (?) gaje wwww saya juga mau loh ;; tapi sayangnya muku nggak ngijinin orang lain buat megang sayapnya slain hiba 8') /HEH. Tapi nggak dikamikorosu tuh =)) hibarinya nurut (?) awwww makasih reviewnyaa~

**Black134**: SUKA" GUE KALI =AA= gue yang nulis juga HAHA =3= EH D8 JANGAN HARGA DIRI RASIEL! D8 ANYTHING BUT MY HARGA DIRI OTL;; moso rasiel diinjek" sama tyl!chrome kan LAWAK dri ;; IYA GUE LANJUTIN D"8

Sekian ._. sisanya udah dibales lewat PM jadi yah silahkan liat PM masing" 8)  
>ngomong" ttg PM jadi keingetan fic oma racooncity- HAHAHAHA kesian =))<p>

Okeh sekian [eh barusan author mau nulis sekian jadi sekihan loh 8D /dzigh] curhat"an author—

Yang mau review ya review aja kalo ga mau gapapa sih ._.  
>yang ngasih flame tak tebas kamu pake shigure souen c:<p>

See you in chapter 4! Once again, Happy B'day, Hibari Kyouya! Mukuro will always be on your side- *tonfa'ed*


End file.
